


La stessa fedeltà

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Fedeltà estrema [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Dialogue, F/M, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Gokudera e Gamma hanno lo stesso tipo di fedeltà.Partecipa all’Epiphany Run di Piume d’Ottone.Prompt: 16. Lingerie rossaScritta sentendo: Jack Savoretti - Breaking The Rules OFFICIAL VIDEO; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=59m-keqLYBA&feature=youtu.be&fbclid=IwAR08KUH3nK7ldgzh0UEX21FhvDeytlU3M9TuqpEKFqNK14uSa4ORbM42Ydk.Scritta per G.
Relationships: Aria/Gamma (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: Fedeltà estrema [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1480499
Kudos: 1





	La stessa fedeltà

La stessa fedeltà

“Tu sei solo un ragazzino, non puoi ancora capire quello che spinge gli adulti. La vera fedeltà la comprendi solo una volta che hanno iniziato a venirti i primi peli della barba. Ripassa quando avrai l’età per guidare” disse Gamma, mentre chiudeva i polsini della camicia bianca.

Gokudera fece una smorfia, pestando sotto il piede una sigaretta consumata.

“Sei tu che non capisci! La mia fedeltà per il Decimo è già abbastanza matura. Sarà eterna e incrollabile, perché lui merita il meglio” ringhiò.

Gamma si passò la mano tra i capelli biondi, scrollando le spalle.

“Eterno? Pensi che seguire un amichetto in un gioco possa rappresentare quello che è davvero la mafia?” ribatté secco. S’infilò la giacca nera e raggiunse il pacco che aveva sul tavolo. “Lui non si sa ancora nemmeno se sarà boss dei Vongola, la mia è una vera boss”.

Le sue gote divennero vermiglie.

< Tutto mi sarei aspettata che Aria mi mandasse a ritirare, tranne della lingerie rossa >. Si morse le labbra, avvertendo delle vampate di calore. < Ho la vaga sensazione che la voglia usare questa notte. Mi toccherà di nuovo arrampicarmi fino alla sua finestra in boxer >. Trattenne una risatina.

“Non è stato un gioco. Tu non hai visto il futuro!” gridò Hayato. I suoi occhi divennero liquidi. “Lui sarà boss, e sarà il boss della famiglia più potente e problematica di tutte!”.

< Non hai visto come ti eri ridotto in quel futuro! Come si erano ridotti tutti!

Io non voglio che accada tutto quello! Sarò un buon braccio destro per il mio boss, gli resterò accanto. Non lo lascerò da solo a fare delle scelte troppo difficili.

Sarò al suo fianco > si ripromise.

Gamma schioccò la lingua sul palato, mentre controllava che le sue scarpe nere fossero lucide.

“Allora voglio farti delle domande. Sì onesto e vedremo quanto è profonda questa tua fedeltà” disse secco. Raggiunse Hayato e si piegò in avanti, per guardarlo in viso.

Nell’angolo della stanza c’era una rastrelliera colma di mazze da biliardo, un tavolo da biliardo era in un angolo. Ogni palla su di esso era circondata da delle fiamme verdi del fulmine e levitava a due dita dalla superficie.

“Uccideresti per lui?” domandò secco Gamma.

Gokudera annuì.

< Anche se probabilmente il Decimo non mi chiederebbe mai di farlo, sono più che pronto per questo > pensò.

“Moriresti per lui?”. Continuò ancora Gamma.

Hayato fece una smorfia.

“Paura di morire, moccioso?” domandò il Giglio Nero.

Gokudera rispose: “Se morissi lo lascerei da solo. Lo farei se dovessi, ma…

Voglio essere due volte più forte e bravo di chiunque altro per rimanere al suo fianco. Voglio combattere accanto a lui.

Se morissi gli darei un dispiacere troppo grande”.

Gamma corrugò la fronte.

“Ammetto che questa risposta mi ha stupito, ma… Cosa farai il giorno in cui, per il bene della sua famiglia, e magari anche per la propria felicità, al suo fianco ci sarà qualcuno che non sei tu? Accetterai di essere rimpiazzato?

Accetterai di essere felice al suo matrimonio, anche se dentro stai morendo?” domandò secco.

< Idiota che non sei altro! Non potrà mai capire quello a cui ti riferisci!

Lui di certo non porta lingerie rossa provocante al suo boss sperando la indossi. Non lo ama e non sogna di passare tutta la sua vita al suo fianco in un altro senso.

Lui intendeva soltanto in battaglia e negli affati > si disse.

Hayato gemette, stringendosi una spalla fino a farsi male.

“Sì, lo accetterò. La mia anima può anche morire, appassire, ma io sarò sempre la tempesta che arde per lui.

Sorriderò falso, se sarà questo che mi chiederà. Gli farò i complimenti per la scelta fatta, anche se odierò sua moglie” esalò.

Gamma s’irrigidì.

“Lo ami?” domandò.

Gokudera fece una risata gelida.

“Non è così insolito nel nostro mondo” sussurrò.

< Io e lui abbiamo la stessa fedeltà, allora > pensò Gamma.

“Perdonami se ti ho trattato come un ragazzino. Senti, ripassa domani. Ti allenerò come mi hai chiesto” promise.

Gokudera annuì, allontanandosi a capo chino.

“Grazie, vecchiaccio” mormorò.


End file.
